Changelog
You can access in-game changelog by clicking the version number in bottom right corner. 0.2.8.1 Released: 13th August 2019 Balancing & highscores update Added * Highscores - the game ends and counts your score in 2006 * Option to go fullscreen * Milestones up to dual-core * 7 new packages & clock speeds up to 60MHz * New CPUs from competitors and their respective descriptions * Back button in menu to go to creation screen and start a new game Reworked * Content of reviews - more feedback for the player * Window backgrounds - less resource usage * Made the game a little easier - all research is cheaper, reworked the sale formula and hopefully improved balance * Menu animations (should be smoother and not break) * Sliders and graphs should look smoother too * Buttons in bank Fixed * R&D window breaking under certain circumstances * Another price exploit * Unit prices of competitors' CPUs * Changing the tab in R&D unselected research but only visually * Milestones tooltips display properly now * 'Yes' button appearing in notifications it shouldn't appear in * You can't get a negative score anymore (sorry) * Many lesser bugs I won't bother listing 0.2.8 Released: 4th December 2018 Content & mod support update Added * CPU Cores * Mod support (.htmod - check out HT Mod Tool!) and mod management in options * PGA type packages * New DIP and PLCC packages and more CPU clock research * Max clock speeds and supported cores for packages * New competitors' CPUs * Build quality affecting max clock speed * Price affecting review score * Industry milestones in Milestones * News when competitors release their CPUs (can disable in options) * New graph in finances * Max R&D budget increases by 300$ every 10 years * Lines in R&D so it doesn't look empty * Ability to close the context menu that appears after clicking on currently selling cpu by clicking it again * Price text box turning orange if the price is too low when setting build quality * New console commands Reworked * Milestones - completely new window * Removed slider in R&D and replaced it with WASD/Arrow keys movement or dragging * Tweaks to existing competitors' CPUs * Tweaks to CPU rating - harder to get a perfect score * Tweaks to research - balanced required CPU exp, unlock dates and made them more expensive * Can't scroll past research and packages in R&D and package select, both windows scaling with the amount of elements * Balanced benefits from tech research * CPU profits and R&D budget showing every week instead of daily in finances to avoid flood * Research won't progress if you don't have enough money * Increased the maximum price for CPUs to 1000 * Nerfed high hype * Build quality slider doesn't go back to 75% every time you open CPU Design * Updated Moore's Jazz track from Thes_Gunslingers * Renamed 'History' to 'Products' Fixed * Random crashes related to autosaving (probably) * 13th month * Popularity going over 100 after a marketing campaign * Removed the ability to change time speed in package select * Textboxes overlapping News window * Done button in marketing was greyed out when it shouldn't be * Context menu not closing when opening finances * CPU Sale context menu staying open after CPU goes off the market * Finances not updating after opening * ESC would close the menu while loading from creation 0.2.7 Released: 28th July 2018 Research & Development update Added * CPU Package selector * 3 new competitor CPUs from Element * Each CPU in Market has its own assigned color * Collapsible sale UI window * Ability to cancel CPU design * Thes_Gunslingers' musical masterpiece * Link to a guide on startup * Simple easter eggs * Debug mode * Dev console with basic commands * Ability to set clock speeds with 2 decimal points (ex. 7.44 MHz) * Marketing expenses now count to CPU's profit * Ability to select and unselect all checkboxes in Marketing by clicking on "Ads" or "Region" * Custom sliders in options, CPU design and Marketing * Remaining 4 PLCC packages' icons * Marketing generating popularity * Higher CPU levels decreasing design time * A little of randominess to review score * Custom .exe icon * Confirmation dialog when deleting save data * Ability to open/close menu with ESC * Number rounding in Bank Reworked * Research from scratch - replaced with R&D with daily budget; related changes: ** Now you have to research 'CPU Development' before being able to design a CPU ** Changed some researches & added 1 µm process research ** Removed 'through-hole' package ** DIP14 and 200kHz clock speed are now default and available after researching 'CPU Development' ** Added R&D budget which drains money only when researching; higher budget = faster research progress * Reworked sale graph * Redone hype calculation & hype now increases gradually * 'X' buttons in each window instead of cancel buttons * Small New Hardware window redesign (you don't have to click 'next' each time) * 1 MHz equals 1000 instead of 1024 kHz * Packages & clocks rebalance * Balanced out build quality (doesn't affect design time among others) * Add brand button turning into a checkmark after clicked * Autosaving every 3rd month instead of every month * Tweaked sale formula (again again again) * Smoothened out UI progress bars * Small Change Price window redesign + added % change between current and new price * Removed GPU tab in history * Now you know which CPU generates revenue in Finances ("CPU Sale" -> CPU's name) * Various optimizations to reduce CPU usage & changed a lot of stuff behind the scenes * Changed lowest clock speed from 200 to 100kHz * Changed the default CPU level from 1 to 0 * Renamed 'sockets' to 'packages' Fixed * History not being displayed correctly on later pages * Hype from next marketing campaigns not adding up properly * Hype UI bar animation * Being able to create a brand without a name * Being able to open 2 windows at once * Being able to change time speed in some windows * Opening Bank or Market wouldn't pause the game * Being able to name your company the same as a competing company * History buttons not highlighting properly sometimes 0.2.6 Released: 5th May 2018 Big redesign update Added * Ability to check your previous CPUs' components * CPU brands * Music - 9 tracks & music volume setting in options * Live marketshare (market updates daily) * Ability to set the highest clock speed possible by clicking the text that shows it * Clock speed changes when you change its unit (ex. 1024 to 1 when you change to MHz) * Ability to disable tax notification * Ability to unpause (go back to previous speed) after clicking pause while the game is paused * Placeholder window icon and .exe name on desktop release * Price text when changing pricing becoming orange when selected price is too low to bring profit Reworked * Redone history * Redesigned CPU design window * Tweaked sale formula * Redone competing CPUs' sale formula, made it more fair and balanced * Much faster popularity gain * Optimized saving (game should save faster and take up less space) * Lots of changes to code which will make a lot of stuff easier in the future * Improved feedback on why you can't design a CPU (money turning red when you can't afford it etc.) * Changed CPU sale chart from line to bar, should spaz out less * Made design and research in top UI larger and easier to read * Rewrote changelog * Minor adjustements to the 1MHz CPU event * Autosave turned on by default * Removed the ability to have multiple CPUs with the same name * Changed 'Delete save data' to 'Delete all save data' in options * CPU sale fading (should be smoother etc.) * Changed review conditions (reviews should make a bit more sense) * Changed CPU 'development' to 'design' * Changed changelog close icon Fixed * Crashes on desktop version (mostly...) * Review score going over 100 * Default socket and core not being selected after opening CPU design * Marketshare being displayed incorrectly sometimes * Menu button sometimes not appearing after closing some windows * Most of the things connected to starting a new game by loading from a 'No Data' slot * Removed the possibilty to bring up the CPU sale context menu when other windows are open * Messy number rounding in CPU sale * Flashing CPU sale window when overwriting currently selling CPU with a new one * Various stuff with context menu (highlighting, selecting 2 at once, going outside the window) * Review score animation * Typo in review (DPI socket instead of DIP) * Changelog animation slowing down when spamming the 'X' button 0.2.5 Released: 3rd January 2018 Bigger feature & UI update Added * CPU market and 11 competing CPUs * Milestones (achievements); 4 for now * Ability to research and develop in parallel * 2 new marketing campaign types (TV and Internet) * Total annual expenses and income in finances * Count effect to total score in reviews Reworked * Develop & research UI * Technological processes research instead of cheaper & shorter CPU development Fixed * Many minor bug fixes (weird number rounding among others) 0.2.4 Released: 24th November 2017 Important fix & small feature update Added * Ability to change CPU's pricing while it's selling * Back button when loading from creation window * Automatic setting of previous time speed after closing popup menu * Animations to the small popup menu after clicking currently selling CPU's name * Rounding of big numbers in marketing and research * Author and version number in creation window Reworked * Many boring tweaks, optimizations and changes to game functions and stuff Fixed * Marketing checkboxes not unchecking when cancelling & money exploit connected to it * Losing all research after loading * 3MHz clock research never being available to research 0.2.3 Released: 15th November 2017 Simple feature & important fix update Added * Ability to load from company creation screen * Notification warning user when price is too low * New images for CPUs * Option to round big numbers (not all, but most of them) * 5 new sockets & tweaked existing ones Reworked * Small options window redesign, switches can now be clicked on (instead of only the switch ball) * Tweaked research times and costs Fixed * Bug when loading where money and date wouldn't update * Various other small tweaks and fixes 0.2.2 Released: 9th August 2017 Quick fix & feature update Added * Ability to take CPU from market * Price textbox turns orange when price is too low to make profit * Possibility to start a new game (load from a - No Data - slot) Fixed * Various small things 0.2.1 Released: 1st August 2017 Quick tweak & balance update Added * Finance tab (click the money display) Reworked * Major CPU sale algorithm changes * Redone CPU parts' stats * Small marketing tweaks * Visual updates (animations, checkboxes etc.) * Tiny changes in reviews Fixed * Various not really important stuff 0.2 Released: 19th July 2017 First stand-alone release Added * Animations * In-game changelog * Yearly tax * Marketing * More CPU research & features * News & Notifications * Popularity decreasing over time Reworked * Major CPU research tweaks * Small visual tweaks * Tweaked sales & review scores * Code tweaks and rewrites Fixed * Autosaving * Fonts (replaced the ugly default one with a pretty one) 0.1 Released: 18th August 2016 Initial Release * CPU development * CPU sale * CPU research * Bank * History